1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to package technologies, and more particularly, to thin stack packages.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices employed in many electronic systems may include various electronic circuit elements. The electronic circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate in the semiconductor device. Semiconductor devices may also be referred to as semiconductor chips or semiconductor dies. Memory semiconductor chips may be employed in various electronic systems. Prior to the use of the semiconductor devices, such as for example memory semiconductor chips, in the electronic systems, the semiconductor devices may be encapsulated to create semiconductor packages. The semiconductor packages may be used in electronic systems that may, for example, include computers, mobile systems or data storage media.
As the mobile systems, such as for example, smart phones become increasingly lighter and smaller, the semiconductor packages employed in the mobile systems have been scaled down in size. In addition, relatively large capacity semiconductor packages are increasing in demand with the development of multi-functional mobile systems. In many cases, efforts have been directed towards the placement of a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package in an attempt to provide relatively large capacity semiconductor packages. An examples of such a semiconductor package is a stack package.